A processing system may include hardware resources, such as a central processing unit (CPU), random access memory (RAM), and nonvolatile storage such as read only memory (ROM) and one or more hard disk drives. The processing system may also include software resources, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) and one or more operating systems (OSs). When the computer system is started or reset, it may load and run the BIOS, and then boot to the OS.